Revelation
by DragonGurlie
Summary: Lily find out more than she wanted to about her husband... Just a ficlet. First person, Lily's POV. Enjoy!


DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and all of its related characters, events, and settings belong to J.K. Rowling. However, the only briefly mentioned character Rayna belongs to me.  
  
Revelation  
  
I stared in disbelief, desperately trying to digest what I had heard. "But how. what.. He's going to.. He'll come after us. won't he?"  
  
"Yes." James kept his face buried in his hands. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
  
"But why.. You didn't. James. What about Harry?"  
  
"I think we'll need to try a Fidelius charm, and fast."  
  
"You should talk to Dumbledore. He'd know what to do." I couldn't believe what I was saying. Earlier today, I had been so sure of everything, so incredibly positive that nothing could mess up this perfect life I had with my husband and our son. Now. Now everything was different.  
  
When James had come home this evening, I could tell something was wrong. His hands shook as he sat down at the table. "I have to tell you something." Was all he said, his eyes full of fear and almost asking me for permission to continue. I was concerned immediately, and apprehensive of what I was about to find out.  
  
"What is it, James?"  
  
"Its about Voldemort. God, Lily, this is so hard to tell you. I just don't know where to start."  
  
"How about the beginning?" I said, beginning to get impatient.  
  
"A couple of years ago, I sort of. 'ran into' Voldemort at Gringotts. he told me. Lily. he told me that he could protect us. we had just gotten married. it was so alluring. I just didn't think that you would understand."  
  
"No. no." I muttered under my breath. I grabbed my husband's arm, and yanked his sleeve up past his elbow. What I found burned its image into my heart. How could I have missed it? I had seen his arm a hundred times. Why hadn't I seen the dark mark there? He yanked his arm back.  
  
"You have to understand, Lily!"  
  
"What is there to understand?" I shouted, "I've been working against him for so long! And this whole time you've been on his side!"  
  
"Lily!! You don't know the whole story! Please, just let me finish!"  
  
"Then finish!! Make up some lame excuse!" I could hear Harry crying, but I ignored it.  
  
"I joined his side." James resumed as I snorted, my eyes filling with tears. "Peter Pettigrew and I, we were his link to the light. No one could ever know what we were doing. We worked together, trying to turn Aurors to the dark. But then." he trailed off, burying his face in his hands. "Then Rayna Dumbledore came in. I had just realized what I was doing. I knew I had to desert Voldemort. But Rayna knew. Somehow, she knew what I was. She knew I was lying to you, to Dumbledore, to Sirius. She confronted me. She told me that my only way to escape Azkaban was to turn everything around. She gave me my excuse, Lily. It was just what I had been looking for. So I stopped heeding Voldemort's call. It's been a week now."  
  
I stared in disbelief, desperately trying to digest what I had heard. "But how. what.. He's going to.. He'll come after us. won't he?"  
  
"Yes." James kept his face buried in his hands. I couldn't tell what he was thinking.  
  
"But why.. You didn't. James. What about Harry?"  
  
"I think we'll need to try a Fidelius charm, and fast."  
  
"You should talk to Dumbledore. He'd know what to do." I couldn't believe what I was saying. Earlier today, I had been so sure of everything, so incredibly positive that nothing could mess up this perfect life I had with my husband and our son. Now. Now everything was different.  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this!! If you did, review!! The button's right down there!! It couldn't be easier. On a more related note, I've been told that this story doesn't make sense. If you think that, that's fine, I can't make you like it, as much as I may want to. I just wanted to clarify that I'm taking full artistic license and since we never find out much about Harry's parents in the books (so far!) I think that I am entitled to do that. 


End file.
